Gator Bait
|objective = * Find the Drug Bale (2) * Tag the final Bale * Investigate the Boathouse * Investigate the Leads (2) * Investigate the Saw Mill * Return to the Airboat * Investigate the Gator Farm * Get to the Stadium * Identify Neltz * Apprehend Neltz |vehicles = Airboat |enemies = Criminals |date = August 24th, 2012 |prev = Checking Out |next = Case Closed |collectibles = Evidence Warrants |enemyweapons = AKM MAC-10 870P Magnum UMP45 |warrants = Luis Minguez Bell Thomas Nathan Brown |casefile = Hot Shot Supply Chain: *Exploded Drug Bale Internal Affairs: *Toxic Barrel *Regional Zoning Map *Chemical Barrel *Kilo of Cocaine *Newspaper Story *Torture Traces *Dead Gator *Stained Fanboat *Water Sampling Equipment *Note Pinned with Switchblade *Manila Envelope}} Gator Bait is the third episode of the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield Hardline. Nick and Khai head into the Everglades to follow a tip leading them up the criminal food chain.Battlefield Hardline Episode Guide - Battlefield Hardline Official Website - Retrieved February 25, 2015 Synopsis After Leo leaves with his information, the MPD learn of bale drops in the everglades, sending drugs down from planes to the criminals. Captain Dawes assigns Mendoza and Dao to locate the bales, tag them, and gain more information on Hot shot. Captain Dawes also speaks of Tamu Tamu creator Remy Neltz, who has become powerful over the years. It's also told he made a movie that "sucked ass" prior, and is presume to be a part of the drug Hot Shot with laundered money. He must be taken in with the following information. Going into the everglades, Nick and Khai discuss about having an affair with Leo's assault by Khai. Doing the course, Khai tags two bales, as the final one is close to land. Nick tags the final bale, but is attacked by a gator, nearly killing him. Saved by Khai and her blade, they proceed with Khai giving him a Grappling Hook and Zipline launcher to get to the other side. The detectives investigate a boathouse and find leads, going to both a saw mill and gator farm; they kill or arrest/knock out the criminals and find information in both locations, leading them to Neltz's current hideout at the stadium. Nick and Khai make it to the stadium and hold Neltz at gun point, but admits his deal with Stoddard before escaping, leaving Nick wondering of Stoddard's involvement. The detectives return to Stoddard, who has set up a plan to arrest Neltz with snipers and support. Nick, keeping his priority of having the assignment first, goes with Khai to get Neltz. Going in, they are forced to defend themselves against Neltz's reinforcements. Having Neltz at gun point once again, Stoddard kills Neltz during his discussion of the deal made, leaving Nick stunned. Stoddard gives Khai some of Neltz's laundered money, giving some to Nick and describes Khai as a "smart woman". Nick, disgusted, replies that he knows why she's a smart woman, drops the money and leaves. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *Gator Bait has the most collectible pieces of evidence in the game; a maximum of 12 can be collected and analyzed via the Police Scanner. References Category:Episodes of Battlefield Hardline